


When you realize

by orphan_account



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Kat - Freeform, My First Fanfic, My work - Freeform, Post-Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22998352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is a Tangled AU in whitch Varian gives up, relise the Queen, regrets trying to harm the princess and her friend with his hatred and decides to face the conciquences of his actions.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Queen Arianna of Corona & King Frederic of Corona (Disney)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 74





	1. Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't speak English well! Keep that in mind as you read! Ok, I know the series ended, but I wanted so badly to make this. Think about how different would things work out. Enjoy!

"It was a cold night in Old Corona. Varian just came back to his house with the Queen. They were in his lab. It was silent before Queen Arianna woke up. She was tied, laying on the floor. As she tried to remember what had happened? How she ended up in here? Where was she? Who did this? Why? When the realization suddenly hit her! She was kidnaped-

She spotted Varian. He was sitting on a chair, talking something to himself, the Queen couldn't hear. He didn't realize that she was awake.

"Varian..." she started not knowing what to say. He turned around and looked straight into her eyes. His eyes were blank, with no emotion (that was strange for the Queen. She expected him to be mad- but, _no emotion_?). She began not sure what to say."Why you did this?" her voice was calm and soft. He turned his head away, looking at the blanket that was covering his dad's prison. Queen Arianna followed his gaze and looked at the blanked. 

"I...I think you know the answer, Your Majesty." He looked at her again. She looked down at the floor. "So I think I should question you. Why you never came to help me?" his voice rising at the end of the sentence. Tears started forming in his eyes.

"Oh, Varian, you know what the situation was. The storm-" her voice soft and calm. A shiver running through her as she remembered what has happened. Varian cut her off and she turned her look at him.

"I didn't meant the storm! I got it, you couldn't help, but why you never came after it?!" his eyes full of hatred and sadness. Before she could say anything, he began."After that _Rapunzel_ never actually tried to help! _She didn't care_ before I send her a message!" the way he mentioned the Princess was cold, dry and hateful."Why you had to ignore me for that long to see I'm _hurt_ " his voice cracked at the end. Tears started running down his cheeks. He turned his back to the Queen and placed his head on the table in front of him.

She looked at him as she realized he was saying the truth. They never came after the storm. The only thing Nigel said about Varian was that he tried to attack the princess. Arianna didn't believe- he was Rapunzel's friend....back then. She never knew what really happened. The King, on the other hand, believed Nigel and took hard measures against this to happen again. (But obviously he failed) 

Determination filled Arianna to hear what Varian's version was. As queen, it was her must to hear both sides and take the right decision, and he is her subject after all. Queen Arianna decided to listen to him.

"Varian..." she started. He turned his head, looking at her behind his shoulder, wiping his tears."Can you tell me what had happened? In the storm..."

"Oh! So now you care!" He shouted at the Queen turning face to face with her."You didn't do anything when I needed help! When I needed someone, anyone to listen to me! Well......now's too late... I got too far..." hot tears started falling down his cheeks to his chin. He knelt on the floor, sobbing, head in his hands. He looked helpless. The most dangerous man in Corona wasn't more than a helpless kid, wanting his father to be free from the amber and proud of his son. 

"I'm sorry for what had happened. I know it might be hard to trust me or anyone else after that, but will you, please, tell me what happened that day." Arianna's soft, comforting voice calmed him a little. 

He took a deep breath and started."You're right, Your Majesty, I can't trust you. I can't trust myself anymore!" he began to sob harder and harder."I only want to erase my mistakes!" his voice shaking, cracking weakly. Arianna wanted to comfort him seeing him like that, but her hands were tied behind her back.

"Varian... I understand you, but you still haven't done anything irreparable. Please..." before she could end the sentence the boy stood up, walked behind her and released her from the rope. She was surprised, but deep down she knew he's still the good kid she once met.

"You're-You will-I don't-" he was hiccuping and couldn't make out anything. The Queen gave him a reassuring smile. She was going to stay as long as he needed and listen to him.

Arianna finally was free. She turned around and hugged Varian, whispering into his ear."I knew you'll do the right choice. Now tell me everything and I'll listen to you. I promise." He nodded quickly and hugged her back, sobbing in her shoulder. His eyes were already red. They stayed like that for a while. Varian finally calmed down and let go of Arianna. He led her to his table and gave her a chair to sit. The boy started telling her everything that happened from the beginning to the very end, where they were right now.

\------------

In the castle everything went as planned. Rapunzel and King Fredrick were ready to go to Old Corona through the tunnels. Cassandra and Eugine were ready to lead the attack. Everyone else was ready to take their Queen back.

Rapunzel and her father walked through the tunels. 

"Dear, what if we can't fight him?" the King asked. Raps looked at him and gave him a reassuring smile. The same as her mother's. He smiled back. That was enough for him to know the answer. They kept walking as they reached the entrance from underneath the lab.

\-----------

Cassandra took a deep breath. It was silent too silent. They were almost to the main entrance of Varian's house, and yet, nothing. 

"Maybe we overestimated the boy." Lance's voice was heard in the distance.

"Oh, you don't know Varian, budy. You don't know what he's capable of." Eugine said. But Lance was right- it really was too quiet. 

"Shut up you two!" Cassandra's voice echoed. She stopped, standing in front of an automaton. "Ok. Listen, everyone! It might be hard, but we are more than it."

As Cass talked fwe more came behind her.

"Are you sure Cass?" Eugine said. That made Cass turn around.

Her gaze dropped as she saw how many of them were there. "Oh, great..." she said sarcastically before starting a fight.

\------------

Rapunzel opened the trapdoor to the lab. She walked in the King after her. They saw a silhouette near the window. It looked like Varian. They focused on it and tried to attack him from behind. Rapunzel grabbed it, Fredrick, behind her, but it wasn't Varian. It was handmade, realized puppet-like copy of the scientist As she grabbed it, balls with some sort of alchemic serum, fall in their feet, making them stuck in one place.

Arianna and Varian heard the sound of the trap works. That made him bury his head deep into her shoulder, hugging her tighter. They were on the floor behind a blanket on the other side of the room. Varian wanted to go there because he didn't feel safe on his table. He knew they'll come for the Queen, but forgot that the trap was still active.

"I'm sorry..." his voice near to whisper. "I forgot to deactivate the traps." he gave her glass tube with some liquid. "Free them..."

She took him by the hand and said softly. "I'll be there with you. Don't worry." the Queen gave to Varian the tube back. He nodded and stood up.

"Thank you, Your Majesty." 

_She forgave him, but he still didn't. He was lost, but never found...._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it and will keep reading it!  
> The next update will be between 3-6 April! I'm gonna update once a month because I have to focus on my other stuff.  
> Thanks for reading! Bye!- Kat


	2. Face your destiny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For me Arianna is like the closest thing to mother, Varian ever had. And Rapunzel is like his bigger sister, but Fredrick is nothing like a family to him.  
> I'm sorry I'm using a lot of repetitions, but I'm really bad in English. Otherwise, I think it turned out to be a good chapter though. It's longer so hope you'll like it ;) Enjoy!!!

Arianna walked in the room, where were King Fredrick and Rapunzel. Varian was walking behind her back, tube in his hand. Rapunzel's eyes lit up with happiness to see her mother perfectly fine. Fredrick's as well, but the happiness in his eyes fade quickly after noticing Varian behind her. He stood in a protective pose- in one hand the sword and the other in the air defensively in front of the Princess.

  
"Arianna, behind you!" the King shouted. That made the boy step back instinctively. The Queen smiled looking behind her shoulder. That made both Rapunzel and Fredrick look confused.

  
"Don't worry." she said in her soft voice, glancing at the alchemist. "I trust him." her eyes were focused now at her family. Both the King and the Princess exchanged looks, confusion clear in their eyes. What was happening?

At the end of Varian's lips formed a small, shy smile. _The Queen trusts him!_ He thought, taking a step forward.

  
"Rapunzel..." Varian started- eyes staring at the ground, unsure glances at them. "I'm sorry......for all I did to you..."

  
The Princess looked at him, small smile, eyes full of hope. She lifted his chin up to her eye level. His eyes turning in every other direction, but hers, not feeling ready to look into her eyes yet.

  
"I knew you'll make the right decision." her voice quiet, calming. "And, I promise, we'll find a way to help your father."

  
The alchemist looked hesitantly at her. "I...I think I have an idea..." he said, his voice near to whisper like he wanted permission to speak. The King's look was like 'I don't trust you' or 'don't touch her or I'm gonna put you in jail'. He obviously didn't has faith in the boy. Varian saw it, of course. Those eyes were staring right into his soul and he took a step back.

  
Rapunzel saw it too and pushed him gently with her elbow. They exchanged looks. Hers was saying 'Dad! Stop this! He did nothing wrong' and his was 'Ok, Ok, dear'. Than King Fredrick looked at the boy, clearing his throat. "What's that idea?" he said clear, with slight pride in his voice.

  
"Oh, please, Fredrick! We all know you're the King! There's no need to show it!" Varian mumbled under his breath. Everyone looked at him. The King with his hard look. They were troubled to hear him and luckily they didn't make out what the boy said.

  
"I...um... Th-the idea is to use Rapunzel's hair because she's somehow connected to these rocks" Varian explained, sheepishly trying to escape his previous words.

  
"And what you need me to do?" the Princess questioned confused.

Varian walked to one corner of the room and pulled out some sort of drilling machine.

"Well..." the boy stood to one of the black rocks. "Unbreakable..." he knocked the rock a little, then moved to the Princess and held her hair. "Unbreakable." he headed back to the machine. "To putt it plainly- with the assistance from my drill, Rapunzel's hair _should_ be able to shatter the amber and free my father." the alchemist looked at the amber, his head full of thoughts.

  
Fredrick's voice pulled Varian out of his thoughts. "What do you mean _'should'?_ " his eyes at the boy, hand in front of Rapunzel protectively.

  
"W-well I suppose it's just as likely the amber shatters Rapunzel-" Varian explained quickly like he was scared of the words he just said. Rapunzel's eyes filled with fear.

  
"Absolutely no!" the King shouted, his eyes hardened, swinging the sword defensively. Arianna put her hands on his and tried to calm him.

  
"It's not your choice, dad..." Rapunzel said darkly. It was her promise she had to keep. She had to do it, even if that meant she'll die. There was no coming back. Varian was surprised, hardly believing she agreed, and happy to see the princess will keep her promise.

  
"Thank you..." he said in a quiet voice. "Thank you," he repeated, louder this time. " _Thank you!_ " this time he shouted, tears in his eyes. He rushed and hugged her. She hugged him back.

  
"I'm glad to see you happy again, Varian." she whispered in his ear.

  
The alchemist let go of her. He pulled the tube and pour the liquid on the floor, where the serum was, letting them both go.

  
"So, when do we start?" he said hopefully, taking a few stеps back.

  
Rapunzel followed him, when a familiar hand grabbed her by the shoulder. She turned her head back, smiling. "Don't worry, dad. I know what I'm doing." her eyes turned duller at the ground. "After all, I owe him this." whit those words she went to the drill. The Princess and the alchemist started discussing something about what she's supposed to do.

  
Arianna and Fredrick exchanged looks. She was trying to reassure him that everything was going to be fine. He, on the other hand, still has no faith in the boy, even if he didn't hurt Arianna and let them go. Something always seemed odd about that kid for him, but Arianna believes in the boy.

\------------

"We're ready." Varian's voice was heard in the room. He was talking to the Princess, whose hair was attached to the machine. And he was standing, ready turn it on. "Rapunzel, are you sure you wanna do it? It's possible to......get kill by this." his tone darkened, his eyes focused on the start button, head full of thoughts. If this fell the Princess might die. The Princess! Or his father won't be saved,...maybe even dead... Another possibility- he might go to prison! He's too young for prison!

  
"I...know, Varian...but I promised you and I'm willing to keep that promise." Rapunzel's calming voice pulled the boy out of his thoughts.

  
"Since you're sure." he took a deep breath and closed his eyes, opening them slowly after breathing out. "Let's get started." Varian pressed the start button.

  
Rapunzel's hair started glowing when getting in contact with the amber. She started feeling tired, dizzy. The world started spinning around her. The feeling was painful. The Princess fell on the floor, making painful noises. The noises from the drill interfered with Varian to hear her.

  
"Stop it! You're hurting her!" the King's voice sounded through the drill's noises. But Varian didn't stop. He kept drilling, but the amber didn't shatter.

  
"Rapunzel!" the Queen screamed, panic in her voice.

  
King Fredrick rushed to the kid, grabbing him harshly by the wrist. He pulled Varian away and threw him on the floor. The King stopped the drill than went to the Princess. Arianna was already there helping her sit up. They hugged each other- all three of them.

  
They stayed like this for some time. Varian watched them- eyes full of tears- and wanted more than ever to be with his father. "We were in this together, Rapunzel." he stood up and looked at the amber- still no sight of a crack. He turned his head and glanced at them for one more time. "But if I can't have a happy ending than neither can you!" he screamed. The boy broke down in tears and tried to run.

  
The Princess took a strand of her hair and caught him. He didn't see that. His vision was clouded with tears. Varian fell on the floor, pressing his knees hard to his chest, wrapping hands around them, tight and buried his head in them. He started sobbing and sniffing. Rapunzel stood up at that time with the help of her parents and went to him.

  
"Varian, I'm so sorry this didn't work..." the Princess spread her hand towards him to calm him but decided it would be better if not. "I failed you...again..." she turned her head left, looking in the floor, voice almost in a whisper. Arianna hugged her.

  
"I know you want to help, honey. I want to help too, but there's nothing more we can do." Queen's voice, calm and soft as always, was heard between the sobs.

  
\-------------

  
"What's going in there? Why she's taking so long?" Cassandra shouted when fighting one of the automatons. "They are too much!" she said as seeing more of them coming their way. She knew the kid was trying to slow them down, but why Rapunzel's plan is not working? Maybe he expected her. Maybe that was his plan. To use the Princess. How stupid of Cass. How could she let her go without doubting, or thinking twice?

  
"Cass! Watch out!" Eugine screamed. That pulled Cass out of her thoughts. She saw one of the automatons trying to crush her with its hand and Fithzhurbert pulled her from there. This caught her off guard.

  
"We won't take much more. They're too much." someone shouted. Eugine and Cassandra turned their heads to see...Lance! He was talking to them and fighting side by side with Max. He is right. If Rapunzel doesn't come any time soon, they have no chance. She's their hope. She helps them keep fighting. She'd never give up, so do they.

  
"We can't back down!" Cass started. She was full of determination. "And we won't! The Princess is in there." she pointed at the house. "We have to help her. To win her time to save our Queen." the woman looked, back at the people she's talking to. "I have faith in her. And I'm sure she'll walk out of there, victorious! So, let's fight for her!"

  
"For the Princess! For Corona!" Eugine shouted, pointing his sword in the air, like victorious.

  
" _For the Princess! For Corona!_ " the people shouted, fighting with new determination.

  
\-------------

  
Cass focused her attention at the front door of the house. There were noises like someone was coming downstairs. The door shut open. From inside walked out the royal family. Cass's eyes lit up. Rapunzel walked out first, by her right side the King and the Queen and by her other side.....Varian?!

  
Cassandra rushed to them. "Rapunzel!" she shouted as she ran towards them.

  
"Cass!" the Princess said excitedly. Eyes full of so much emotion. They hugged.

  
Cass looked at the boy. He didn't lift his gaze from the ground. He walked out like that and just stood there, doing nothing. "What about him?" Cassandra asked dryly, pulling out from the hug. Raps glanced at him and turned her attention at Cass again.

  
"He's no threat anymore." the King said before Rapunzel could. That, on the other hand, didn't satisfy Cassandra.

  
Fredrick and Arianna decided to help their people. They went to the battlefield, swords in hands, leaving Rapunzel, Cassandra, and Varian. They thought it would be better to leave them alone and it's more important to help in battle.

  
" _No threat_?" Cassandra asked it was more like intimidation than a question. She grabbed him by the collar. " _This kid_?! Which kidnap your mother! And he's no threat?!" she dropped him with such force. He still didn't move his head or show any kind of reaction. He just stood up.

  
"Cassandra!" Rapunzel waved a protective hand in front of him. Anger and slight annoyance in her voice. "That's enough! He has been through much." she glanced behind her shoulder. Varian- still no movement.

  
Cass at first couldn't proceed with the information. She knit her browse madly. How could, Rapunzel defend him? That was the last thing Cass needed right now. "Haven't we've been through much, huh? Only because of him! How can you forgive him that fast?" Cass said dryly, with annoyance in her voice.

  
The Princess said nothing. They were silent for a moment. Cassandra spoke first. "What are we gonna do about the automatons?" she asked calmly.

  
Rapunzel shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know..." her voice near to whisper.

  
"You have to face your destiny." the voice made both women look in surprise and confusion. It was Varian. He didn't change his position, only spoke.

  
"What?" Cass was the first to ask. Raps moved to her side and looked at the boy in confusion.

  
"Yeah, you heard me." he finally lifted his head up. His eyes red, with a blank look in them. "Rapunzel.....you _have_ to face your destiny."

  
"What do you mean?" this time Raps asked, more confused than ever.

  
Varian glanced at the battlefield in front of him, then left, to one of the black rocks near his house and back at Rapunzel. That, somehow, made sense to her, but he decided to putt it in words. "You're, somehow, connected to these rocks, princess, and the only way to stop the.......the automatons is to touch those rocks. Or otherwise: to face your destiny."

  
The Princess's eyes filled with pure horror. Cassandra's eyes narrowed. Is he out of his mind?! She'd seen what the rocks can do when touched by Rapunzel"s hair. These thoughts made her grab the Princess by the hand and pulled her aside, eyes jumping from the boy to the younger woman.

  
"I don't think it's a good idea," Cass said rapidly, quiet, as trying to avoid someone else to hear them.

  
"I agree,...but what if..." the Princess answered, hesitatingly. Those words made her think, what if he's right? What if she can stop this, by touching the rocks? What if that's the only way to save the kingdom? She had to try.

  
The look in her eyes, as she glanced at Varian and back at Cass, said everything the older woman had to hear. "No!" the word escaped her mouth. "Raps, we can find another way. You don't hav-"

  
"Cass...trust me." Rapunzel held Cassandra's hand in the palm of her own. "Maybe, this time, it will work." her gaze turned to face Varian's eyes. A slight smile formed in the corner of his lips and his eyes softened. That was enough for him. He now knew the Princess believes him, _has faith in him_ once again.

_Rapunzel will face her destiny and nothing can stop her now..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, I wanted to end up with Rapunzel touching the rocks, but I think it's long enough already.  
> I'll update much frequent, because of the situation with the coronavirus. I stopped going anywhere and now I've much more free time for writing. From now on I'll make the chapters longer. I want you to enjoy them as much as I do while writing them.  
> Please comment if you liked it (or if you have any questions) and see you next time!- Kat


	3. The new adventure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update! I'm so proud of myself! I think I'm getting better at it? Nothing to say except...  
> ENJOY!!! I put my soul and heart in it.

Rapunzel breathed deeply. She knows very well what destruction the rocks can coast. It was a risky move. She walked to the battlefield- Cass by her side, following her closely. Varian behind her,- gaze straight ahead- ignoring the people. Everyone looked in them with disgust in their eyes when seeing the boy. Rapunzel noticed this and gave them a tough, protective look. She finally reached the center of the battlefield. Eugine was there with Lance.

  
"Blondy!" Eugine shouted, a smile on his face. He pulled her into a hug, closing his eyes. She hugged back- the same features on her face. That made Cass returned to the battle to help the others. Lance followed her like she ordered him. 

  
Eugine's eyes opened slowly before he pulled out of the hug. He saw Varian behind Rapunzel and the smile on his face faded. "What is _he_ doing here?" his tone was dry, eyes hardened. The Princess turned, her back at Eugine. He took some steps forward, circling around the boy, placing himself behind him. The act made Varian feel uncomfortable and he didn't bother to move his gaze.

  
"Eugine..." she looked away. She knew she had to explain to everyone what happened when they were in Varian's house, but now more important was to save the kingdom. The automatons were destroying everything in their path. The alchemist had explained to her he can't control them when they were in his house. Slight pain and guilt were visible in Rapunzel's eyes. Those things he told her. And now-

  
"Rapunzel...?" the voice made her flinch. It was Varian who's calling out to her. She turned her head and looked him in the eyes. A small smile on her face.

  
"Yes, Varian. I'm not giving up yet." the woman answered him, knowing well what the question was. The boy nodded quickly. Eugine watched him closely. According to the reactions - both of them, but mostly the boy - it became clear to him that something had happened before they came out. 

  
"What are you talking about, Sunshine?" he questioned, walking to the Princess, taking her by the hand. He was concerned about what was going on. About her. 

  
Rapunzel smiled softly, reassuring him and the panic in his eyes. Yes, he's panicked, but won't let it show. She let go of his hand. "Take care of him, for me," she said glancing over his shoulder, making him turn his head.

  
"The kid?" he questioned surprised. They were friends before all this happen, but now, after all the kid did? Rapunzel wanted too much from him. 

  
"Please, Eugine. I'll tell you everything later, I promise, but now I need you to keep him safe."

  
" _Keep him safe_. From what?" the man snapped, pointing with his hand and looking uneasy at the boy. "I don't think he'll create all those automatons, without securing himself from them!" Varian shrugged his shoulders to his ears, ashamed of himself and what he had done. He wanted to disappear, but with the situation he's in, that'll make him look even worse in everyone's eyes and Eugine made him no favor.

  
"Eugine!" Rapunzel shouted back. He looked, even more, surprised than before, at her. She never shouts without a reason. "That's why I need you to keep him safe." his eyes widen. "The people will react as you did. But...without me, they would attack him. I'm sure you would've done the same thing if I wasn't here. _Am I wrong_?" the question was more like to convince her she's right, with this aggressive tone in her voice.

  
"No, Rapunzel..." he lowered his head answering her question. He understood that she did not need an answer, but felt obliged to give it to her. 

  
"I'm sorry for yelling at you. I'm stressed." the Princess said, lowering her voice. 

  
"I can see that. I'm sorry as well." the man looked at Rapunzel. "I'll protect him." He began, this time looking at the boy. He walked to him, hand on his back. "But what are you gonna do, Sunshine?"

  
"I'm going to save my kingdom." determination clear in her eyes. She looked at the battlefield. "Stay here! And don't worry about me."

  
"Wh-what are yo-" this time Eugine was scared. Scared of that Rapunzel will do something they all wouldn't like the result of. He wanted to stop her but was grabbed by the hand. The man turned back his head. Varian stopped him, with quick shook of his head. Eugine turned back his gaze to the Princess. "Ok, Rapunzel." 

  
Rapunzel smiled softly. The understanding in his eyes made her feel better.

  
\---------

  
Rapunzel breathed deeply a few times to calm herself. The boys were far enough from her and the civilians were in safe distention. Oh, how was she going to explain this to her parents? Her father now thinks Varian's a treat, no matter what he told Cassandra, and after telling him this...

  
She swung her hand to her side like she's summoning something. A black rock appeared from the ground next to her. She did the same with her other hand and another black rock appeared. The Princess looked at both rocks. Unsure glances, horrified looks, concern mix with a lot of other emotions were visible in her features. All of a sudden an automaton stood in her path. She got scared and before realizing she touched both rocks. Eugine's voice screaming her name in pure horror was heard. Her hair and the rocks started glowing. Everyone saw her. Cassandra's eyes widened whit fear, tears forming in them. Arianna and Fredrick looked at her as well as everyone else. Arianna screamed scared for her daughter's life. Fredrick falls to his knees. And before anyone could process what was happening, black rocks appeared from the ground and tear the automaton in parts making it explode. It was terrifying for everyone, but most likely the Princess. Her breaths became more frequent, her heart racing in her chest. It happened so fast that nobody could process the information and nobody can process it now.

  
"It worked.....I-it worked..." Rapunzel said to herself, a small smile appearing in the corner of her lips, she was still horrified from the previous event. "It _actually_ worked." she finally said aloud, like she was telling them she's alive and there's no need to worry. But in her voice was something else too. In that only sentence, that made Varian smile wider than everyone else. He was right. For once he found the solution and didn't coast the problem.....not at all.

  
Now it looked like the rocks were moving uncontrollably, in every direction, but somehow destroying only the automatons and keeping the people safe. Rapunzel had full control of them, they were following her will. She was in the center directing them where to go. Her hair glowing brighter and brighter with its soft glow. It was exhausting for her. She felt like when they were in Varian's lab, but instead of pain this time it felt like power. All that power in her hands....until it disappeared. 

  
She let go of the rocks. The last automaton was destroyed and everyone cheered. But there was something odd. The rocks made some kind of a path. Rapunzel looked at it, but she couldn't do anything. She felt week and let the people come and see she's perfectly fine.

  
The King and the Queen rushed to their daughter. Eugine was already there holding her in his arms. She fell like she was going to pass out and he rushed first to help her stand. Cass gave them some time and despite the feeling to go and hug her best friend she waited. Varian didn't move. He wanted to but didn't felt safe enough, even around the royal family.

  
\-------------

  
It's been half an hour since now. Everyone went to the Princess to see her. They made sure she's Ok. Arianna was hugging her tight and Fredrick stood behind them- arms wrapped around their waists. Only Varian stood in the shadows. He didn't show up. Eugine went to him some minutes ago, to keep him company, but they said nothing to each other. They made up during the events between since he spoke with Rapunzel before touching the rocks and she actually touching them. Those few minutes they had, they talked, but now...nothing. Eugine decided to not start the conversation. When the kid was ready to talk again he'll be there, so he waited, despite the awkward moment. At least for him. Varian didn't seem to take it as awkward. He seemed deep into his thoughts. Finally, Varian spoke... 

  
"Eugine, can I ask you something?" his voice hardly heard. Everyone was cheering and it's loud. That made Varian's voice hardly heard. Eugine heard it and shook his head towards him. Interesting start of a conversation. That made the man uneasy. Nothing good starts with a question of the sort.

  
Despite the feeling Eugine had, he sighed and nodded. "Yeah, kid. Ask whatever you want." The nickname got under the boy's skin. He didn't like much to be called that. He wasn't that small. Eugine was only nine years older (ten, from the info we learn in season 3) than him. 

  
"Ok, first of stop calling me kid. I'm _not_ that young! I may act like a kid, from time to time, but I'm not!" the act he did with his hands almost made Eugine laugh, but he held it in, only making strange noises. Varian noticed and rolled his eyes. "Haha, laugh it off." the alchemist said sarcastically. The older man kept his laugh, not wanting to make Varian's 'condition' worse.

  
"And....where do you think the rocks are leading?" that question made Eugine flinch. He just stood looking in the big hole in Corona's walls. The path covered in black rocks. 

  
"I've no idea..." he muttered under his breath. He knew nothing good will come with that question.

  
"Maybe a new adventure." that squeaky voice was so familiar. It was Rapunzel's. She was behind them with Cass to her right. They were so deep in thoughts that they didn't realize when the women came. "And it's beyond Corona's walls."

  
"It's part of your destiny, maybe." Cass said. From what she learned about the rocks and their connection with Raps it sounded logical to her. Varian nodded. 

  
Rapunzel smiled and looked ahead. The went to the walls and looked at the horizon. The lanterns lighting the way in front of them.

  
"Whatever it is, _I'm not afraid_ to face it." Rapunzel said determined, ready for whatever life had for her.

  
" _We_ will face it. _Together_!" Varian said standing to her right.

  
"And no matter what it is, _we can handle it_." Eugine took place behind her and Varian, placing a hand on both hers and his shoulder.

  
"We will _never_ give up." Cassandra said from Rapunzel's left.

  
Rapunzel smiled wider with every word they said. What friends she had. They'll be by her side until the end. She hugged them and looked ahead. They all did. What the future had for them? No one knows for sure, but they'll find it.

  
_The new adventure was waiting for them._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAH, I'm so proud of the second and the third part! The beginning is not that good, but the second part made me shiver while writing it. I think it's AWESOME!!! Am I getting better in it?  
> And I'll update as soon as my inspiration isn't exhausted. I didn't sleep all night to write all the ideas that are in my head. Thanks for reading!!! See you soon!!!- Kat


	4. It won't be easy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's shorter. I'm so so SO sorry!! I've got an idea so that's why it's shorter. I'll make a few chapters with thoughts of the main characters because I changed the story and you deserve to know what they think about Varian's redemption 'n stuff. The next one will be longer. I can't write much about them. I wanna save the best for the final.  
> We'll start with the King and the Queen. Enjoy!!!

It's been a week since Rapunzel's birthday and Varian's redemption. Ever since then he and Rapunzel cleared the things between them. She and a few of her friends were preparing themselves for going out of Corona. Varian was going too. 

  
It was hard to convince the King, but She finally did it, with a little help from her friends of course. King Fredrick still didn't think she could handle herself out there, even if she was with the others. Another thought that bothered him was the fact his daughter wanted and insisted Varian come with them. She might have a point, but after all the things that happened... That boy was still a threat to Fredrick's eyes. He couldn't let him with Rapunzel. Not out there. These thoughts coast Fredrick sleepless nights. Always the same nightmare. Always the same...

  
The King started panicking more (but won't let it show, of course, because he's the King) when Varian moved to sleep in the castle. Rapunzel insisted this too. Her point was that Varian can't be left alone again. He was alone for so long and now she finally gains his trust again. She didn't want him to feel betrayed again. The boy took it so well, but Fredrick had doubts about whether to allow it or not. The citizens still see the boy as dangerous. But Rapunzel's will won.

  
And for the travel... Well, the Princess was right. Varian won't feel comfortable here, while his closest friends were out there. She couldn't let that happen. No matter what Fredrick says she always pleads, argued or told him her thoughts and points. It was only a week and she got so close to the alchemist. They were together all the time.  


\-------------

  
Fredrick was in the throne room, sitting on the throne. Arianna in the other one. She saw he was struggling and wanted to do something about it. 

  
"What is it, dear?" Arianna questioned. Fredrick turned his head her way.

  
"Oh, is it that obvious?" sadness and anxiety in his voice. It was visible in his eyes too. Despite that, he questioned clearly. As a King, he had to deal with his feelings and not show any of them to his subjects. But Arianna was another case. She's his Queen and wife. He cannot hide anything from her.

  
"Is it about Varian?" she is a smart woman. She knew it's about him, but wanted to reassure him Varian wasn't a threat anymore. A little dangerous maybe, but wanted the best for his friends. The Queen felt him close to her, and just like Rapunzel, was trying to help.

  
King Fredrick sighed heavily. He thought what to say to her without sounding rude. "How can you forget what he did so easily?" it was something that bothered him every day. She was kidnapped and he was the overreacting one. He was concern. something wasn't right for him.

  
"Dear, I didn't forget what he did...but I forgave him. I can see it's hard for you, but give it a try."

  
"It's not that easy, Arianna. I can't forgive him as fast as you did." but if he can forgive a former thief why not a kid. No. It was different. Varian threatened his family, and Eugine saved their daughter. But Eugine knew what he was doing, Varian's still young to understand his emotions. And it was understandable why he did it. Then why it's harder? Why it's different?

  
She grabbed him by the hand, wide smile on her face like she knew what he's thinking about. "Who said it will be?" The Queen stood up and kissed her husband. "It won't be easy." she turned and went to the door to exit the room, but before she did, she turned and faced Fredrick again. "Give him a chance to prove it to you. And maybe than you'll see what I saw that night." with those last words she walked out the throne room, leaving King Fredrick by himself.

  
"To give him a chance." the King repeated trying to process the words better. A lot of thoughts floated in his head. He sighed and started talking to himself. "It won't be easy. You're right, Arianna." Fredrick stood up from the throne. "Nigel!"

  
"Yes, your Majesty?" Nigel asked as expected from him and all of the staff while walking in from a door on the other side of the room.

  
The King and Nigel walked out. Fredrick called him only to get back to his duty as a king. He wanted to get distracted from the thoughts that bothered him so much. He had more important things to think about. His personal problems can wait for later. But as much as he wanted to leave it for later there was one thing that he couldn't get out of his head.

  
It won't be easy. Arianna's words. She was right though, as much as he didn't like the idea, but that was the truth. _It won't be easy. It never was._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! These chapters are easier to write so I think I'll post everyday. I wanna know what's your opinion on the situation? Thanks for reading!!! See you soon!- Kat


	5. Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I named this chapter like that. It's about Eugine and Lance. I promise this is the last short and boring chapter, but I have to write those things. Otherwise, the story ahead won't make sense at times. I hope you'll enjoy anyway!

It's morning already? The strange feeling kept growing in Eugine's stomach with every next day. He wanted to show the world to Rapunzel for so long. The real world. And now the time came, but what was this feeling? He knew she can handle herself, Lance will be there too and Cassandra. He hated to think about her, but it was true. She's a strong ally and Rapunzel's best friend so he had to live with it. It wasn't Varian. Right?

  
"Eugine!" someone just walked into his room. Luckily it was Lance. He was excited the Princess wanted- I mean, accepted him to go with them. Eugine was happy to hear this too. He knew Rapunzel won't deny Lance come to the adventure. She herself was more than happy to hear that Lance want to come along.

  
"Lance! Budy! What it is?" Eugine asked knowing it'll be good news. Lance always had good news for him when he's in this mood. He left his thoughts in the back of his head focusing on what his friend will say.

  
"Listen. I was in the Snuggling Duckling and I was talking with the boys about the travel we're taking. And I mentioned we'll go to our old place- Varderos. Well, it turns out that Hookfood has been there too, as a thug." he talked, the words corresponded to his mood. It was more than happy news for him, but something in Eugine's face was telling 'What kind of good news are those?' sarcastically of course. And that anxious smile on his face perfectly matching with his eyes. 

  
"And it's getting better!" Lance began but was quickly cut off by Eugine. That strange feeling in his stomach appeared again.

  
"Oh, it is?" the question made Lance look into his best friend. He was sitting on the bed, legs crossed as women do, head resting on the palm of his one hand and the other hand under the first one placed on his knees. The look on his face didn't change. Lance's smile falls when he saw the view in front of him. But the thought in his head made him smile again.

  
"Yeah! Hookfoot wanna come with us! Isn't that great?!" the smile on his face faded once again, his eyes turned duller. Eugine's face was flinching anxiously. "Look, if you don't like the idea-"

  
"What? No. Me? N-no, I like the idea! Wh-why shouldn't I?" Eugine split the words quickly and almost together. It was hard to understand something, but Lance got used to it due to the years they spent together. The strange feeling in his stomach kept growing.

  
"Yeeeaaaah, like I believe you." Lance crossed his arms and looked at him. His face was saying more than his words. 

  
"Yeah, I didn't believe myself either." Eugine sighed. His face now looked more normal. He uncrossed his legs and placed hands on the bed. This anxious look still in his eyes, his fake smile faded. 

  
"What's bothering you that much? He's our friend after all." this time Lance said concerned. But there was something more. It wasn't only Hookfoot. Determination took over Lance. He sat on the bed at Engine's right side, placing a hand on his shoulder to comfort him a little.

  
Eugine sighed again. This time heavier. He took a look outside the window, before speaking. "I'm not sure, Lance. I think I'm a little overprotective right now. Or I just want this to be our adventure. Only me and Rapunzel. And there's something more." he stopped for second thinking whether to tell him or not. On one hand, they are best friends, but on the other, he himself didn't know what he's feeling or thinking. 

  
"So what it is?" Lance started because it looked like Eugine won't do it. He only wanted to encourage his friend to tell him and if he can help to help. Nothing bad will happen after a good talk with Lance Strongbow. Right? 

  
"I...I can't say what it is exactly. It's just that strange feeling in my stomach. It makes me feel sick. Like something bad's gonna happen." 

  
Lance thought for a moment about his words. They both grew up as thieves and had sharp instincts. So if Eugine feel it that way why Lance didn't? What was so dangerous? They were out there before. What was different now? The Princess can handle herself and everyone knows it. Eugine knew it better than anyone, so why? Why does he need to protect her?

  
"Are you sure there's nothing more? Like maybe your fear? Fear of losing someone." he said. The way he said 'someone' immediately told Eugine his friend was talking about Rapunzel. And maybe that was it? And it wasn't? Oh it's so confusing. The feeling kept growing and growing and yet...nothing. 

  
"Hey...um...let's change the subject. I don't feel comfortable talking about this." Eugine tried sheepishly to escape from the conversation.

  
Lance smiled softly. "Of course." pause. It just came to his mind. "Oh, and what about Hookfoot? Do you think Rapunzel will agree for him to come along?" 

  
"Yeah, budy! She'll definitely agree!" Eugine stood up from the bed. "Let's tell her. I'll deal with those feelings later." 

  
"Sweet!" Lance followed his lead, standing from the bed. They now were going to Rapunzel's room to tell her the good news. She'd definitely love it, but what about Cass? Oh, she's not that lighthearted and will try to tell rapunzel that's not good, but the Princess is doing whatever she wants. It was the same argument about Varian all the time and it was so fun to watch everytime. Eugine's heart warmed every time. The disappointment in Cassandra's eyes- unforgettable. 

  
The feeling was still there, buried deep into his mine. He was trying not to pay any attention to it, but he knew Rapunzel will find sooner or later. _They had to deal with it. He had to deal with it. Deal with the feeling._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry! You deserve more than this, but from now on I'll write with all the characters. Sorry again!!! The next chapter will be about Cassandra.  
> See ya next time! Bye!!!- Kat


	6. Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this chapter turned pretty good. Sorry for the previous two. I can't think of anything about the male characters, except Varian.  
> This is Cassandra's chapter as I promised the last time. Enjoy!!!

Cassandra was in her room, laying on the bed. She had to prepare herself for the travel, but she wasn't quite in the mood. Earlier that day Fitzhurbert and Strongbow went to talk to Rapunzel and she couldn't believe her ears. They wanted Hookfoot to come along. That was what she 'needed', more idiots. Fitzherbert wasn't enough than Lance and now, the Hook. Varian wasn't quite an idiot, but destructive, and she couldn't blame him. If she does who knows what will happen. She snapped earlier at Rapunzel, because of it and they had a big fight. In the end, you can tell what happened. That Hookfoot will come with us. And Rapunzel went to tell him the news herself. Perfect...

  
There was a knock on the door of her room. She thought it might be Rapunzel, but her knocks are more light and gentle. Her second thought was Eugine, but he wouldn't come to apologize to her, the same goes for Lance. 

  
The knocking repeated. "Come in," she said in harsh a voice. The door swung open and the captain of the royal guard stood there. She sat up on the bed, moving from her previous, comfortable position to make some space her father to sit.

  
"I heard you had a fight with the Princess?" he said simply, going to the point of their conversation. Direct person. Cass's the same. She lowered her head and just nodded muttering something, but her father couldn't hear. "You know your work as a lady in waiting is to serve and obey the royal family."

  
Cassandra sighed, placing her arms to rest on her knees. "I know, dad. But she isn't only my duty, but my best friend." the captain looked at her placing hand on her shoulder. She lowered her voice muttering something else.

  
"I know Cassandra. But as a lady-in-waiting your duties are first," he told her with his instructive tone. He's right though. As much as Cass didn't want to admit it, but he was. This wasn't the first time he said this and she was sure it wasn't the last either.

  
She was going to say something, but there was another knock on her door. This time it was lighter and somehow uncertain. Both- Cass and her father- looked at the doorway. They shared looks, asking each other who it might be. 

  
"Who is it?" Cass finally said. The door slowly opened and one small head showed from the doorframe. "Varian?" she questioned.

  
"Can I c-come in?" he asked timidly. He was stunned when he saw the captain in the room. His thought gaze all over him. His hatred was visible in his eyes. 

  
He gave one look at his daughter and stood up, walking to the boy, which was already in the room. "I believe you can handle _this_." he pointed the kid when said the last word, walking out of the room. "I told you everything I needed to tell you." with those final words he closed the door and walked down the corridor.

  
"Oh, thanks kid." Cass said. Varian crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at the nickname. She only then remembered what he told them and rolled her eyes. "Right. You're not a kid. Sorry." she corrected herself sarcastically. He didn't care if it's sarcastic or not and nodded accepting the 'apology'. He walked towards her pointing at the bed as he wanted to sit and wanted her permission. She nodded and made him some space. After he sat she asked out of curiosity. "Weren't you with Rapunzel and the others?"

  
"No." he said simply. "It's not my thing to go and mess with royal duties." he joked about his situation he's now.

  
"Said who? The person that messed with the whole kingdom." she chuckled a little. It wasn't funny, but why she was joking about it too? Guess the kid has his ways. "Anyway, why aren't you with Raps?" she changes the subject again.

  
"Well," he started nervously to play with his fingers. "I just didn't want to go." this answer didn't satisfy Cassandra. She wanted more information and begun playing with him to get what she wanted. There was something bugging him and she's willing to find it.

  
"And why you came here? We're not in best relations, y'know?" she questioned. The second one was more like to remind him. That made him more nervous. She kept her cool.

  
"I...um...a-after my last conversation w-with the King, he forbade me from using alchemy. And therefore I got bored-" 

  
"And you thought it's a good idea to come to me." Cassandra cut him off. He nodded when she finished the sentence. "We're not friends and I told you. I'm putting up with you only because of Rapunzel." those words...it wasn't the first time he heard those words. It's not the last for sure. They'll be together for who knows how long and he had to make it up to her. To her and everyone else.

  
"I know..." he added quietly. She tilted her brows in confusion. If someone is not your friend or someone you count on, why should you go and talk with them? And _especially_ after you told and keep telling them that. Then it doesn't make sense for her. She told him clearly to not mess with her, but here he is. 

  
"Than why?" her tone rose slightly. This alarmed Varian to choose carefully the words he's gonna say. And not to mention her father. If he asks her about him they both would kill him.

  
"I...I wanna feel happy again..." Cass's eyes widened a little. He sat on the floor and pressed his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around. He ignored her warnings...let's call them that...only to feel happiness? "I wanna be friends again.......but it ain't possible anymore..." he whispered, like to himself, but Cass managed to hear him. 

  
She placed her hand on his shoulder. Varian looked at her confused, opening his mouth to say something, but Cass was faster. "I don't know. It felt...right." she said calmly. It seemed like she finally started, step by step, to trust him again. He really quickly got under her skin. 

  
There was an awkward silence for a moment until Varian decided to brake it. "Hey, how's your father?" he questioned, remembering the look her father gave him earlier. It was more than obvious he'll never be trusted again. The captain wasn't going just to give him second chance like that. Right?

  
Cass was surprised when he asked. They both didn't like the awkwardness of the situation, but that just made things more awkward. "W-well, he's still healing after the..." she gave the kid awkward look before she began. "The attack..." her voice was squicking a little. "But he's fine. Yeah." she said with a plain tone

  
"Yeah." Varian repeated with the same tone Cassandra said it. The situation looked hilarious, luckily the door was closed and the passing people couldn't see them or hear them. "Well," he stood up from the floor. "I guess, I'll go now." He walked to the doorway while talking. "I've to prepare myself for our travel and I'll see you.......at the diner?" he now stood at the doorway. Their voices sounded lighter than usual.

  
"Y-yeah, I have to prepare myself too. See you at the diner." she waved a hand. A small smile appeared on her lips. Varian saw it with the corner of his eye and smiled, but Cass didn't see it. He had his back to her and was already leaving, walking down the hallway. All and all she had a feeling he was smiling. 

  
What a kid, she thought. He really made her day. Maybe that was what she needed after the argument with Rapunzel. She'll go to apologize later to her. Maybe even to Varian for her attitude in the last two weeks. He wanted to make the things right again. She can tell. She just can see it. And started to forgive him little by little. It wasn't enough though. All the people he hurt, they had to forgive him. Not everyone is like Rapunzel, so light-hearted and good. They both knew it first hand.

  
Still, there was a chance for them to be friends again. He made the first step, it was her turn now. To accept it or not. _And she chose. She wants to be friends one more._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this compensates for the previous two. Thank you so much for your support! I know that in comparison to other stories, mine doesn't have many kudos, comments or bookmarks, but I never expected to have that much. I never expected to have so much for the few chapters I wrote. It means the world for me and I'm so thankful to you guys/readers!!!  
> Anyways...the next chapter won't be posting tomorrow. Sorry! But as soon as I finish I'll update it! Goodbye and Thank you so much!!!- Kat


End file.
